There's Something About Cecelia
by Rayven
Summary: Everyone thought Cecelia Pegasus was dead. But is she? Something terrifiying has been released after fifteen years! What will it do? Rated for attempted rape and gore.
1. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh in any shape or form. I do own the plotline though...I don't think this has been done before, so please don't copy my idea!  
  
A/N-I have written chapter 4 for In The Eye Of The Beholder. I just can't be bothered to type it up. ^__^;;  
  
A/N2- ~italics~ *bold*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glowing sapphire eyes snapped open and the creature sucked in its breath sharply. That was a mistake. It started to choke, lungs that had ceased working over fifteen years ago screaming.  
  
The figure tried to sit up and was rewarded with a loud bang. It blinked, puzzled. Shouldn't that have hurt? It tried to shift but was restrained with walls on all sides, the silk smooth and musky.  
  
Suddenly it heard a noise, and its ears pricked up.  
  
"Cecelia, my love, I miss you so much. It seems not a day since you died, yet its already been fifteen years. Why did you have to leave me? It could have worked, I swear. I didn't mean to do it! I miss you so much..." The voice trailed off, and collapsed into sobs.  
  
The creature drifted off into thought. Cecelia? Who was that? It sifted back through its memories, not finding much. A dark figure, claiming to heal her. Why? It remembered something sharp, sharp and silver. Sorrow, and lots of red. Everywhere! It realised that it was female, that it was supposed to feel pain. It heard footsteps, receding slowly. They were dulled, as if her hearing was failing her. Realisation hit her! Her mind was clouding over. She couldn't breathe!  
  
She began to panic, scrabbling at the wooden box that enclosed her. ~Have...to...get...out!~ She started kicking and pushing, hitting the lid of her prison. It all seemed in vain, until she heard a crack. She renewed her efforts, adrenaline coursing through her system. She *had* to leave this place!  
  
With a sickening crunch the lid gave, and she burst free, soil seeping into her tomb. She fought through layers of mud and roots and was rewarded by the tang of fresh air. She lay on the ground, panting, as the night overwhelmed her senses. The sky was midnight black, and cloudless, a silver moon glowing alongside the stars. Crickets chirped and owls hooted, taking refuge among the trees, afraid of this mysterious stranger.  
  
A smell seeped into her delicate nose, and she sat up looking for the source. There! A bouquet of pale pink roses sat by her resting place. She picked them up clumsily, and ran her fingers over the soft petals.  
  
She stood up and bumped into something solid. Turning awkwardly, hampered by the ruins of her prison, she looked at the offending object.   
  
A large white stone, made out of marble. It was an angel! She gazed at the beautiful statue, revelling in its loveliness. There was a picture of a young woman on the front, golden haired and blue eyed, a rosy blush tinting her pallid cheeks.  
  
All thoughts were wiped from her mind and her gaze wandered down, towards the bottom of the figure. Writing! She struggled to read the carvings, her brain just awakening from its long sleep.  
  
Cecelia Pegasus, born 1964, died 1988. Beloved wife and friend. May her soul rest in peace.  
  
Cecelia. That name was ~very~ familiar. Her musings were halted when she felt something cold against her collarbone. She lifted it to her eyes. A locket! She scrambled to open the catch, stiff fingers working. Maybe this would tell her who she was!  
  
The catch flipped, and she peered inside. There was a picture of a silver haired man, but for all that he seemed young, and happy. Next to her was a woman, the one she'd seen on the statue. The woman gazed out of the picture, smiling softly.  
  
It hit her with sickening clarity, and the little colour she had drained from her face. ~She~ was that woman! But who was the man?  
  
Another thought pervaded her mind-space. She was...dead? But how could that be? She was standing right there, on the very solid ground.   
  
Unless...  
  
She fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as her vision blurred and slid into focus. A face drifted in-front of her.  
  
"Mike, the woman's awake!" He grinned at her unpleasantly as his friend sauntered over.  
  
"What shall we do with you, beautiful?"  
  
"I would like to leave, please." She made to sit up, slightly dizzy. Her vision was sliding in and out of focus. What was wrong with her? She was finding it difficult to breathe.  
  
Her efforts fell short as the man pushed her back to the ground. "You're not going anywhere, precious." He gave her a predatory smile.  
  
"Who...are...you?" She fought to get the words out. Her tongue felt thick and swollen.  
  
"My name? You don't need to know that, my sweet." His hand travelled down to her crotch.  
  
"What...are...you...doing?" She looked at him, confused and frightened.  
  
"You are going to make me a very happy man." He began to lift the skirt of her tattered white dress as he clamped his mouth on hers. Her eyes fluttered wide open and it hit her. He was trying to rape her!   
  
Calling on strength she didn't know she possessed, she pulled her mouth away from his, hissing. He hurriedly withdrew his hand, startled.  
  
"Ooh, Kitty's got claws!" Sang his friend gleefully. Cecelia was not listening.   
  
She was staring at a large, pulsing vein on his neck. What was it called? Oh yes, the jugular vein. She watched it pulse, the stream of blue blood moving under the drunken pallor of his skin. Entranced, she reached out to rub it, but he moved away.  
  
"Eh, see 'ere woman, what d'you think yer doin'?" He lapsed into his native dialect, much different from his previous cultured tones.  
  
Something clicked in Cecelia's brain, and before she knew what was happening she ~changed~. Her pupils dwindled to slits and her eyes glowed an eerie red. Her face contorted into a hideously evil mask and her canines lengthened to needle sharp points, glinting silver.  
  
"What the..."  
  
She lunged, her pointed teeth sinking into his bloated neck in a manner similar to a cobras. She sucked hard, his juices restoring her strength. She grimaced, he tasted bad, of liquor and drugs. The man whimpered pitifully, and her heart lurched. She then remembered what he had done, and whatever pity she had for him was erased from her mind.  
  
In a quick movement she had her hands around his neck, and wrenched, painstakingly slowly. She relished the sound of the bones in his neck breaking one by one. His eyes rolled up in his head, and she tossed him aside in disgust. How boring!  
  
His friend was making to move away, frozen in horror, his breathing laboured. In a lightning fast move she pounced upon him, and held him still. He struggled to escape, but he was ensnared in her strong hold. Tears of dread ran down his drunken, bloated face, pleading for mercy. She sighed.  
  
"Would you like me to let you go?" He nodded hurriedly. "Would you really..." She ran her hands up and down his chest, absentmindedly making circles with her fingertips. He breathed out a sigh of premature relief.   
  
Cecelia looked him in the eyes and her wide smile was replaced with open scorn. "Fat chance." He screamed as her head darted towards his neck, and with a jerk of her head she ripped out his throat. She smiled winsomely, and lapped up the crimson elixir flowing from his jugular. Her long blonde hair trailed through the pool of blood, and she realised she was naked but for the almost non-existent remains of her dress.  
  
She sighed. What a waste of a perfectly good dress. It wasn't even white anymore! Tiredness overcame her, and she crawled away into the trees before drifting off into a deep sleep. 


	2. Meet Your Sister

Chapter 2: Meet Your Sister  
  
{Mai}  
  
Mai Valentine jogged through the woods, deep in thought. Her steady boyfriend, Joey Wheeler, was keeping something from her, she was sure of it! She was going to find out what it was if it was the last thing she did! Joey had claimed that she was the first person that he had ever kissed, but she had heard a rumour involving him and Tristen...[1]  
  
She stopped in a clearing to adjust her jogging shorts. They kept sliding down! She knew that running was supposed to make you slimmer, but really!  
  
About to continue on her morning jog, she noticed a flash of gold of the path. 'Who could be up this early, aside from me?' she thought curiously.  
  
Mai ventured closer to the figure, and after one look she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from screaming hysterically. Cecelia? It had to be! Through the blood matted hair and remains of her dress, the woman was the spit image of her late sister!   
  
She fell forward on her knees, not believing that Cece' could be alive after all that time. She was sorely taxed to come up with a rational explanation when the figure's eyes snapped open, revealing bright cerulean orbs. She dived towards her sister, wrapping her in a huge hug. After all this time?  
  
{Cecelia}  
  
Cecelia heard a rustling and opened her eyes to be greeted with the disbelieving face of a young woman, who seemed to be...hugging her? She recognised the young woman from somewhere, but could not place her face. She closed her eyes again, trying not to be distracted by the growing wet patch of tears the other woman seemed to be making on her shoulder. She sensed no harm from this girl, so she did not move away.  
  
She stiffened slightly as a memory began to surface slowly. The woman's name was...Mai? And she was her sister? Bewildered, she let Mai remove a sweater from her backpack and slip it over her head, trying to cover up the ragged remains of the dress.  
  
Mai led Cecelia, half carrying her, out of the woods. They walked down the road slowly, Mai pausing every now and then to hug her sister, as if to make sure that she was not going to vanish.  
  
Cecelia looked around curiously, faintly recognising the surroundings with startling familiarity. There was the butchers, the mall, the grocery store, a duel monsters shop? She was sure that there was something important about that. There was something wrong with her memory! She couldn't even remember what had happened last night!  
  
They arrived outside a large house. It was decked out in white with pink and red rosed weaving up the walls. Out the back she could see a huge garden and in the front there was a fountain. Mai half-carried her through the front door and up the stairs. They stopped outside a room and Mai helped her through the door, depositing her on a bed. The room had been Cecelia's, and her mother had never changed a thing. After Mrs Valentine passed on, Mai still maintained that ritual, and cleaned it once a week. Apart from that it was untouched, everything preserved. Cecelia breathed in the musky scent of the bedding, memories stirring. She remembered this place, this house...  
  
[[FLASHBACK]]  
  
"Come on Cece, mommy says you've got to meet Mr Pegasus! He's really nice, and you can't stay up here all the time writing in your diary," exclaimed a young Mai.  
  
"Coming, coming!" Cecelia got up and hugged her half sister, who was younger than her by about 20 years. She still found it hard to believe that two siblings could have such a large age gap.  
  
She walked down the stairs and out into the garden, where her mother's birthday party was taking place. Suddenly a handsome man appeared, being dragged rather forcefully along by her mother. She resisted the urge to giggle, the look on his face was priceless!  
  
He disengaged himself from her mother and straightened his cravat. He then proceeded to kiss her hand, and she blushed. How quaint! The young man introduced himself as Maxilmillion Pegasus, but preferred to be called Max, and Cecelia found herself lost in his eyes, two glowing chips of amber.  
  
Her little sister ran up and reached for Pegasus' hand, which he gladly took.  
  
"Mr Pegasus," asked Mai gravely, "are you going to marry my sister?" Cecelia blushed crimson, and glared at her sister accusingly, who pretended not to notice. Pegasus merely laughed and replied: "I hope so, little one." Cecelia face got redder, if that was even possible, but inside she was elated. Max liked her!  
  
[[END FLASHBACK]]  
  
She opened her eyes and came face to face with the worried face of her sister. "Cece,"she said, calling her sister by the pet-name she had not used in fifteen years, "you rest now and I'll ask questions later, okay?" Cecelia nodded and closed her eyes, embracing a fluffy toon bunny.  
  
{Mai}  
  
Mai tramped down the stairs, her heart heavy. How could Cecelia be alive? Last time she saw her...  
  
[[FLASHBACK]]  
  
"Mrs Valentine, you need to come over to the Pegasus mansion. Immediately." All the colour drained out of Mai's mother's face and she dropped the phone.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mai, your sister...isn't well." Mai sensed the fear in her mother's voice.  
  
"Is Cece dead?" Asked Mai fearfully. Her mother promptly slapped her across the face.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing, Madeline!" Mrs Valentine pulled her daughter across to the car and started driving at top speed towards Pegasus' mansion.  
  
As soon as they arrived Mai ran inside, weaving in through the crowds of people. She stopped and gasped in horror as she saw a body on the floor of the bathroom covered in blood. And it was wearing her sisters dress! She started crying, vaguely aware that strong arms were picking her up and holding her close.  
  
"Is Cece dead?" She whispered.   
  
"I'm afraid so, little one." She gasped and looked into the amber eye of Pegasus. She was suprised to see it completely dary, the other created from solid gold.  
  
Mai cursed herself later. After that Pegasus never cried for his wife, always worked and talked madly about some way to ressurect Cecelia. She had just assumed that he was upset. Later she realised it was just the first sign of insanity.  
  
Pegasus had eventually regained his sanity, but was very antisocial. He had painted the picture above her bed. It showed Mai and Cecelia playing by a fountain, both happy and carefree. [2] She sighed softly. What she wouldn't have give to be there once again...  
  
She drifted off to sleep, unaware that her tea was getting cold.  
  
{Cecelia}  
  
Cecelia woke, and looked around wildly. Where was she? Her panic diffused as her memories came flooding back, and she gently stepped out of bed and walked around the room. She noticed a bookcase, and picked up a well worn pink diary. She opened it and began to read...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Something I wrote for Wingleader Sora Jade's challenge  
  
[2] Something I read about in WSG's ficcy.  
  
~REVIEWS~  
  
Golden Dragon Silver Dragon: Yep, she will be going after Peggy (I think) {{CACKLES}}  
  
Ollen70: Thank-you so much!  
  
Okay, I'm thinking she's going to have a son. Its either Joey, Ryou, or Joey and Ryou. Vote! I think Joey would be Pegasus and Cecelia's, but Ryou would be Pegasus and Ryou's mother's. 


End file.
